The Math Assigment
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: Seto figured getting Joey to go out with him would be the hard. But he had no idea what effect Joey would have on him or what he could bring out in Joey. AU. Seto and Joey bring out interesting sides of each other and Seto 'helps' Joey with some math. Puppyshipping.


Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* Rating is T

* * *

 **A-Note:** Hey guys :) Please don't hate me, I know it's been way to long since I updated, but my life has been super crazy lately. I've also had a really hard time finding a good idea for a new puppyshipping fic, and then I decided I should try humor :p So I hope it is okay and makes you guys smile a little or hopefully laugh. Love ya guys :) Sorry for spelling and grammar.

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Summary:** Seto figured getting Joey to go out with him would be the hard. But he had no idea what effect Joey would have on him or what he could bring out in Joey. AU. Seto and Joey bring out interesting sides of each other and Seto 'helps' Joey with some math. Puppyshipping.

* * *

 **The Math Assignment**

Seto was giving the clock the full force of the Kaiba glare. But the damn thing would not move faster. Today was the day he was finally going to claim his puppy…hopefully. Until then, he split his time from glaring hatefully at said clock, and stealing longing glances at Joey.

He had no idea what Joey would say once he asked him out. According to all the magazines and entertainment reports, he was apparently an 'eligible bachelor' due his 'mystery' and infinite wealth. So he would use them to his advantage to charm his puppy.

The bell sounded signaling the end of the school day, Seto stood up a little too quickly, thus earning odd stares from everyone; however, Joey was the only one who gave him a soft smile. Seto hardened his exterior, glared at the whole room, and everyone quickly looked away. Seto then allowed the ice in his eyes to melt, into pools of crystal blue, when he met the amber eyes of Joey. Although, Seto had to force himself to break the gaze, so he could leave the room to mentally prepare.

Joey was lost in the depths of the crystal lakes that were Kaiba's eyes. He had to blink a couple of times and gather himself when Kaiba broke contact by leaving them room. Joey sighed and gathered his stuff together. His father was gone on another business trip and would not be back for months. Joey tried not to let his disappointment show on his face because his friends were around, but honestly he could see why his mom left. Sure, when his dad got back he would bring gifts and try to give Joey money, but he did not take the time to know who his son was. Joey did not and would not let his father buy him. So now, he gets a note on the fridge and money in his bank account every week for food, and that is his relationship with his father.

Joey's friends woke him from his thoughts by asking if he was free this weekend. "I wish I could Yugi, but I have not finished my math assignment yet and I am going need the whole weekend to finish it. Thanks for the invite buddy, I would totally come if I could."

"I know Joey. Did you want any help with your assignment? Yami is really good with math." Yugi said with a smile that always comes to his face when he talks about his boyfriend.

"Thanks for the offer buddy but I cannot take him away from you for a whole weekend. Do not worry about me, I can get through this. I just need to take my time with it. Go have fun for me this weekend okay?" Joey said with his trademark smile.

"Will do Joey!" Yugi said with a grin and then ran off to meet up with Yami.

Joey tried to stay cheerful as he made his way to his locker to get everything for his math packed weekend. By the time he was sure he had everything the school was close to empty, besides a few lingering teachers and janitors. Once he was out of the building he was surprised to see Kaiba waiting by the gates. It was only made weirder because Kaiba looked freaked out.

Joey figured that Kaiba must be waiting for someone, and that they are late because he kept looking around franticly. Joey knew that he should just walk on because if he tried to help he would only get stuck in a fight. The fight would force Joey to stare into Kaiba's frozen lakes, rather, than their melted form like he preferred; but having really strong feelings makes you do stupid things.

"Hey Kaiba, is there someone you need help finding?" Joey said trying to keep his guards up so he would not be at risk of getting hurt.

Seto was trying to keep calm and gain some small molecule of pride back so he could still do this. He was hoping Joey would come out by himself, but he was taking so long Seto was worried he had missed him or something. After spending the last week building up the resolve to go through with this, he became agitated that his plan would not work out. That is until his future puppy surprised him.

"Well actually you already did, I was looking for you." Seto said trying to stay relaxed and smile more since he had no clue how to look "mysterious".

Joey was a bit taken back by the lack of hostility in Kaiba's voice. He still kept his guard up because he could not think of a good scenario in which Kaiba would be looking for him, outside of the dreams he kept close to his heart. "Why would you be looking for me Kaiba?"

Seto was not used to feeling nervous, he made people nervous yes. But in all his life Joey is the only one who made him feel this way. _He does not even try!_ "Well I was wondering if you would accompany me on an outing this weekend…just the two of us…in a romantic context." Seto said with his face blood red, as he used his bangs to block his eyes, he did not trust them right now. _The damn things never worked the same around Joey_!

Joey was taken back, and he knew his walls had fallen. He felt a flush come across his cheeks and lightly nipped at his lower lip. If Seto had looked, he would have seen the amber eyes glow lightly and slightly widen. "I would love to actually, you have no idea how much I have wanted you to ask me that, but…"

This is what made Seto look up, and when the glowing amber met the melted lakes, both men stopped talking for a moment. Seto looked into those eyes, and knew he would never want anyone else to have this experience. Seeing Joey so…vulnerable, was too good for words. His nervousness evaporated, and he knew whatever reason Joey gave him would be a challenge. A challenge he would gladly take on, with the full force of his will and fortune.

Joey stopped talking after seeing Kaiba's eyes. He had seen their 'melted form' from a distance, but never this close up before. He felt like anything he said would ruin this moment, and he did not want this to end. He could not remember when his crush on Kaiba started, but it has been slowly growing for years, and he actually asked him out! And he was about to choose math first?! Is math really that important?

Then, like always, reality set in and Joey knew he could not risk his grades even for his blue-eyed god. He forced himself to blink, and then sighed using everything he had to slowly glance towards the floor. "I have not finished that big math assignment that is due Monday yet, and I really need to take this weekend to finish it."

Joey really did not know what to expect for an answer, and he could not believe that he had to say no. When Kaiba began to talk Joey winced expecting the worst _. I should have lied, damn it! At least ask about another time! Fuck! I am a total idiot…_

"That could be fun, did you want some help?" Seto said with his usual smirk. _Suck it stupid education system not even you can keep him from me!_

"You would actually give up your weekend to help me do math…as a date?" Joey said with a small smile.

"Study dates are a real thing right? Or would you rather we do the math and then go out after?" Seto said getting slightly nervous again. _Damn it! How does he do this to me?_

Joey giggled a little. "I guess they are if we are going to have one. So I will see you tomorrow, Noon work? My dad is away on a business trip, so no one is at my place if you wanted to come over?" Joey said blushing again

"Sounds great, you sure your dad will not mind me being over?" Seto said smiling. _We are going to be alone! Mysteriousness down now I need to use the infinite wealth, I wonder what I should buy him?'_

"He does not really care what I do…our relationship is one where he does not take the time to know me, so he tries to buy my love with things, which I really hate. So now he pays the bills at the place I am staying, and leaves enough for me to live off of and does not care what I do." Joey did not know why he was telling Kaiba this, but he felt like he could. "Anyway what would he have to worry about, we are only going to do math right?" Joey said with a wink. _Where in hell did that come from?_ Joey thought fanatically but not showing it.

 _Fuck! If I buy him anything he will think, I am trying to buy his love! Then he will think I am like his dad! What am I going to do now? My infinite wealth is apparently one of my best features!_ Seto was slowly beginning to freak out, but managed to keep his cool. "Well I am a genius, apparently, and I do have you to myself for the whole day." Seto said smirking. _Wow I even impressed myself that time._ Seto thought still smirking.

"Awesome, well I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." Joey said grinning. He slowly turned and began to walk away when Kaiba grabbed his arm.

"Kaiba what are you d-…" Joey said before Seto kissed him.

The kiss was simple, yet excruciatingly good. Both men had their eyes locked with the other, and matching flush on their cheeks. Neither tried to deepen the kiss, they were too lost in each other, and how perfectly their lips moved in unison.

When Seto pulled away both of them were breathing heavily, and had similar glazed looks in their eyes. "Boyfriends kiss right? And people I love call me Seto" he said before grabbing another quick kiss and getting into his limo.

As the car started Joey could only touch his lips and whimper "Seto is my boyfriend…and he loves me?!"

As Seto got in the car he through his briefcase down on the seat and let out a string of cuss words _. I cannot believe I told him that I loved him before we even went out on a date._

Seto heard a soft nock on his window and lowered it, trying not to look freaked out…he did not do to well. "So you love me do you, Seto?" The way Joey said his name was making his skin crawl. He needed to be close to Joey, and he needed it now!

"What are you doing right now?" The question seemed to throw Joey of his game, he seemed surprised and…desperate? _Yes, I still got it!_

"Well I was planning on seducing my new boyfriend; you know tell him that I love him too, possibly find a _fun_ way to thank him for helping me with my math assignment. But it sounds like he may have a better idea…" Joey said with a wink, he had no idea what was coming over him. But he knew when life throws you the man of your dreams, saying he loves you, and then said man hinds in a car because he embarrassed about saying it to early. You do not run home and start math.

The way Joey suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at 'fun' made Seto's mouth run dry. He opened the door and pulled his boyfriend in the car with him. "You have no idea what you do to me." Seto said pulling Joey into another kiss.

"I have got a pretty good idea…" Joey said running his hands down Seto's abs and lower, "big boy." Joey said with another wink. _Where did that come from? If my mother could see me now…._ The thought would have made Joey laugh, but Seto had him making new sounds before he had the chance.

 _ **Saturday Morning…**_

"But Seto! I really do not want to do it." Joey said crawling under Seto's blankets. Joey had woken up an hour ago, and Seto was ready to help him with his homework.

"What if I make it fun?" Seto said smirking.

"That is not possible…its math!" Joey said poking out his head.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Seto said crawling up to Joey on the bed.

"You know it is." Joey said surfacing from underneath the covers.

Seto got up to Joey's face and briefly kissed his lips. The action made Joey moan, and Seto grinned in the sexy way he knew from last night got Joey going. Seto put his mouth near Joey's ear and whispered. "For every question you finish, I will take something off." Seto said before nibbling on Joey's ear.

"There are like 20 questions. So what happens when you are naked?" Joey whimpered.

Seto chuckled tracing Joey's abs. "I can come up with something." He said leaving a trail of kisses down Joey's neck, moving his hand down lower to trace something else. Joey moaned and grabbed his book from the nightstand. He finished the assignment in four hours…with 'breaks.'

* * *

 **A-Note:** Please don't hate me for the OOCness of the characters and I hope you guys liked it. This is my first try at humor and I thought it went okay :P. I hope I made you guys smirk at some point at least :) Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)


End file.
